


Drag Me to Hell (then bring me to heaven)

by flytothesKAI



Series: haehyuk bingo 2021 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, EunHae, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of Safeword, Smut, angry?? sex, bonnie and clyde -ish, danger era donghae is hot af, eunhae as robbers, haehyuk - Freeform, while hyukjae looking like a baby with that short hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: Hyukjae messed up. Donghae saw red.- written for Haehyuk Bingo 2021prompt: "do you enjoy being punished?"loosely based on danger mv/vcr au
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: haehyuk bingo 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096745
Kudos: 26
Collections: HaeHyuk Bingo





	Drag Me to Hell (then bring me to heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. wrote this in one sitting. this is how i announce my grand entrance into eunhae community.

“Are you fucking dumb?”

Hyukjae visibly flinched when the man in front of him threw the duffel bag on the bed with force. He stared at the green bills spilling from the torn bag and reluctantly lifted his head to look at the furious man. The man was seething and his eyes narrowing at the gash and dried blood on Hyukjae’s pale face.

“I’ve told you to not leave the spot but that’s exactly what you did.” His voice got dangerously low.

Hyukjae turned away, “I’m sorry, Donghae.” He knew his action almost cost his life and probably Donghae too. He didn’t know what came to him when he left his hiding spot to land a kick at the cop who was about to shoot Donghae from the back.

Donghae’s black gloved hands curled into fists and before Hyukjae could notice anything the man had stride across the room to grab him by the collar before slamming him against the wall. Hyukjae grunted. His back was aching and he could feel heat forming at the pool of his stomach.

“You love taking risks?” Donghae snarled. Their forehead touched and their breath mingled in the dim room. Donghae smelled like ash and metallic. “You think this is a game?”

Hyukjae cowered under Donghae’s dark menacing glare. He parted his lips, trying to defend himself with feeble excuses that he knew would only ignite bigger fire on Donghae’s wrath. But Donghae was quick to catch his lips in a hot searing kiss that had him weak in the knees. Donghae kissed him like he never wanted to let him go, his hands holding Hyukjae’s head tightly. Hyukjae brought his hands to hold the man’s shoulders down to the lapel of his black leather jacket. His shaky fingers gripped Donghae’s jacket tighter and brought him closer till there’s no gap between them.

Donghae savoured the taste of Hyukjae’s lips, the sweetness and the bitterness of them, kissing them desperately as if it was his last with the man he loved and swore to protect. Hyukjae returned the kiss equally hard though he winced when Donghae sucked on his bleeding lower lip.

“Damn you.” Hyukjae sighed. Donghae grabbed his chin in one hand and kissed him harder.

The kiss was nothing sweet and gentle but that’s how Hyukjae liked it. He loved it. He yearned more of it. His hands naturally wrapped around Donghae’s neck as the man swallowed his moans.

Hyukjae whimpered, feeling lightheaded after the breathless kiss. Even today Donghae could still steal his breath away at his own will. Donghae wrapped his hands around Hyukjae’s waist and turned him around. Hyukjae’s chest bumped against the flat wall and he groaned when the man behind him ran his hands on his body.

“Please.” Hyukjae begged. For what? He had no idea.

Donghae ignored the plea and buried his face at the crook of Hyukjae’s neck, inhaling the scent like it was drug and mouthed at the exposed skin hotly. Hyukjae was aware how hard he was thanks to the adrenaline rush he got after a night of killing and the rough treatment from Donghae. His body became numb under Donghae’s touch.

“I am so going to fuck some senses into you.” Donghae whispered in low growl before nibbling Hyukjae’s ear sensually. Hyukjae arched his back, desperate and needy. In the rush of lust he was mentally brought back to the moment they first met.

_Hyukjae was at the lowest point in his life. He was unemployed, shooed out by the landlord and broke as fuck. He didn’t remember how many bottles of soju he drank that night but he did remember he kicked his neighbour’s door repeatedly when Donghae opened the door and stepped out in his all black outfit._

_Their eyes were locked but Donghae commented nothing. To him Hyukjae was only a harmless drunk guy. His lips curled in disgust when Hyukjae stared at him with bleary eyes before dropping down with a thud. Donghae walked his way out the hallway, leaving the passed out man alone._

_A few hours passed and Donghae came back to find Hyukjae still in deep slumber on the cold floor in front of his door, body curled pathetically in worn out sweater and ripped jeans. Donghae nudged the man lightly with his foot but no response from the man._

_He took a deep breath, questioning himself why should he care of this stranger, as he carried the man into his house. Donghae placed the sleeping man on the bed gently before leaving to take a shower._

_When Hyukjae woke up to an unfamiliar room he could feel his heart beat faster. Blood rushed to his face as he tried to recollect anything before he blacked out. Did he sleep with someone in his drunken state? Everything was fuzzy in his head. He brought his hands to cup his face to fight the painful headache._

_Donghae appeared with a towel wrapped around his waist and glanced at Hyukjae._

_“You’re awake.”_

_Hyukjae licked his dry lips and gulped down the anxiety lump in his throat. He nodded timidly and said softly, “Did we-“_

_“Fuck?” Donghae almost laughed at the thought. “Sorry to disappoint you but no. You kinda passed out in front of my door so I brought you in.” Donghae loosened the towel knot and got dressed. Hyukjae turned his face away, cheeks scarlet red at the man’s action. His ears felt hot._

_Why would he feel this way? He’s sure he’s straight. He dated women only in the past. He shouldn’t feel this way towards another man. Although he couldn’t deny this man was very attractive._

_“Thank you.” Hyukjae’s voice was small. “My name is Hyukjae.”_

_“Donghae.” The man said in boring tone. Sensing the tense surrounded them, Hyukjae assumed he should take a leave now._

_He was pushing away the blanket when Donghae climbed on the bed and scooted closer, urging him to put a distance between him and the man. Hyukjae gripped the sheet tighter when Donghae loomed over him. “Having a hard time?”_

_Hyukjae was taken aback at the unexpected question but he still nodded. Like a broken dam he spilled his life problems he was facing now to the man he barely knew. It was almost scary how he could trust Donghae easily._

_Donghae hummed at the story, pretending he gave a damn. Hyukjae finally noticed the man’s eyes were fixed on his lips. The action sent a chill down his spine. Suddenly he felt naked under Donghae’s piercing gaze. Hyukjae held his breath when Donghae got closer._

_“I can help you.”_

Hyukjae was brought back to the present day when Donghae bit his skin a bit too hard and growled. “The safeword is Cosmos.” Hyukjae moaned a yes.

Donghae didn’t spare any time and pulled Hyukjae to the bed. “Do you enjoy being punished?” He asked. Hyukjae pushed the duffel bag to the floor, leaving a trail of crumpled money on the bed. He choked a cry when Donghae climbed on him and wrapped a hand around his throat deliciously.

Hyukjae took quick short breath and nodded. Donghae grinded against his body, letting the friction did wonder to both of them. Both men moaned in pleasure. Donghae released his grip and with a swift move he took off Hyukjae’s jacket and slipped his hands inside the man’s shirt.

Hyukjae cursed under his breath when Donghae twirled his sensitive nipples a bit hard but still he welcomed the harsh action. He even begged for more. Donghae bit the hardened nub playfully, flicking it with his wet tongue, while his fingers rubbing another one. His fingers, covered in leather glove made the sensation almost maddening. Hyukjae swore he could come from this alone.

“Is it really a punishment if you’re enjoying it?” Donghae kissed the bare chest, leaving marks as he travelled down. “Is it?” He asked again, this time he pinched the hard nipples, earning himself a sharp gasp from the man under him.

Hyukjae managed to breathe out a quiet no. In the meantime he’s taking off his jeans, leaving his briefs for Donghae to remove. “Clothes- you...” Hyukjae wanted to touch the man too but of course Donghae won’t give him that chance. Donghae, still covered in his jacket, pants and gloves from their past activity. If Hyukjae paid attention he might find blood stain and smell gunpowder on the man’s clothes.

Donghae grabbed both Hyukjae’s wrist in one tight grip and put them above the man on the bed. He leaned down dangerously close like he wanted to eat Hyukjae whole and growled. “Who said anything about you touching me?”

Ignoring Hyukjae’s horny mewls he unbuckled his belt and used it to bound his partner’s wrists. Hyukjae bit his lips, holding back his discomfort to not anger Donghae more. Donghae ran his hands on Hyukjae’s body hungrily and finally took off the briefs, leaving them at Hyukjae’s knees.

Hyukjae was achingly hard and wet and Donghae felt a sense of proud and accomplishment because he was the cause of it. He made and ruined Hyukjae so beautifully. And only he could see him like this. Only him.

“Safeword?” Donghae whispered.

Hyukjae shook his head. He could take this. He could take more.

Donghae grabbed Hyukjae’s erection with one hand, making the man bucked his hips at the sudden touch. Hyukjae gazed at Donghae through lidded eyes, lips parted but saying nothing. He knew better than to speak. He licked his lips unconsciously.

Tonight he was Donghae’s.

_The ‘help’ Donghae offered to him was to be his partner-in-crime during his night activity. Hyukjae was scared and wanted to run away from the man when Donghae flashed him his shiny pistol with a grin._

_“Scared?” He purred. He enjoyed teasing this clueless man, watching him red in the face and the way his lips trembled. He drank the sight of Hyukjae being terrified of him._

_Hyukjae shook his head but his eyes didn’t leave the gun. He had a sudden realization that Donghae was more than capable to shoot a bullet between his eyes in this position now. He held back a sob._

_“If I disagree?”_

_Donghae placed the mouth of the gun to Hyukjae’s temple, watching how the helpless man flinched when the cold steel touched his skin. Hyukjae shut his eyes tightly, mouth mumbling any prayers he knew until he no longer felt the weight of the gun on him. He saw Donghae retracted his hand and got up from the bed. Finally he could breathe easily again._

_“You will not.”_

_At first his job was simple. He only waited in the car at the specific spot Donghae ordered him and be ready when the man escaped the premise with money. He was a nervous wreck because he had high chance to fuck up and end both his and Donghae’s life. He never made mistake and Donghae praised him for being gifted. Hyukjae only thought he was lucky._

_Months passed and Hyukjae realized he liked the thrill of doing crime. Donghae deemed him ready to join his heist and together the two men worked side by side; in a sick, twisted their own version of Bonnie and Clyde._

_Soon Hyukjae found out he loved having sex after a successful robbery. Who was Donghae to deny that request? Both of them would even spend a night at some hotel when they couldn’t get their hands off each other and no longer could wait until they reach home._

_Rush, lust and relief mingled into a fiery night. Sometimes they did it on the bed, against the wall, on the floor, covered in stolen bills and even when the blood of their enemy still on their clothes and skin. It was sickeningly sweet and sexy, and Hyukjae loved everything about it._

_Donghae clearly stated the one and only rule to be his working partner; to not fall in love._

_Hyukjae didn’t know the exact moment. It could be when Donghae was fucking him against the glass window, or when they in the car escaping from the cops or perhaps when Donghae smiled at him in the morning when he woke up._

_Hyukjae broke the rule._

Hyukjae screamed as he almost climaxed from Donghae’s hand only but Donghae released his grip around Hyukjae, preventing him from coming yet.

“Need you- please- Donghae I beg...” Hyukjae spread his legs wider, signalling his needs to be fucked. He struggled against the restraint around his wrists. Donghae slipped off his jacket and Hyukjae saw his black shirt was sticking to him like a second skin. Sweat dripping down his face and Hyukjae wanted nothing more than to lick and taste his sweat.

Donghae took off one of his glove with his teeth (Hyukjae cursed at the erotic sight) and dipped two fingers inside a tub of lube he took out earlier. Hyukjae let out a soft groan when Donghae’s fingers slipping inside his hole. His hips bucked at the intrusion but Donghae used his other hand to press him down. Hyukjae whined desperately.

“More, more, more please Donghae please I need more.” Tears are threating to fall and Hyukjae’s toes curled at the pleasure he’s getting now. Donghae inserted one more finger and began to move them around. His fingers worked like magic and Hyukjae almost saw stars.

“If you cum now don’t ever think of sleeping tonight.” Donghae warned the man. Hyukjae squirmed under the sharp stare and the way the fingers inside him moved and massaged his prostate. Donghae also couldn’t hold himself back watching the sight in front of him that he took out his fingers and unzipped his pants in hurry.

He took out his hard erection, finally free from his pants and slid a condom on. Hyukjae sobbed, begging for Donghae to hurry up, mouth babbling any phrases that came to his mind. Donghae rubbed his cock against Hyukjae’s entrance then eased inside the man. Hyukjae begged for Donghae to move.

Donghae thrusted fast and hard, earning broken moans from Hyukjae. The bed was creaking because of the force and Hyukjae couldn’t stop cursing and begging for more. Donghae placed his fingers on Hyukjae’s lips and Hyukjae willingly welcomed them into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around those fingers, sucked them like tasting his favourite lollipop and Donghae forced himself to not even blink so he could etch this sight in his mind.

Donghae took back his hand and grabbed both Hyukjae’s legs to place them on his shoulders. He started to shove inside harder, pulling out just enough to bring Hyukjae over the edge then pushed hard over and over. Hyukjae’s eyes were rolling back and he threw his head back out of pleasure. Donghae was buried deep inside when the man leaned forward to kiss and lick Hyukjae’s tears away.

“You have no idea how worried I am when they almost got you.” Donghae breathed out. “They almost got you.” He kissed Hyukjae on the mouth as both men chasing the attainable pleasure. Hyukjae gasped. This was the only time both of them could be so fragile and exposed. Naked in flesh and soul. He knew he might regret this but Hyukjae thought he would regret more if he died and never say these three words.

“I love you.”

Time seemed to stop. Hyukjae held his breath when Donghae stopped moving and lifted his face to look at Hyukjae in the eyes. Without missing a beat Donghae gave him a short kiss and mouthed “I love you too” against Hyukjae’s trembling mouth.

Then Donghae fucked him harder and faster. He held Hyukjae’s hands, letting their fingers intertwined as they chase the climax. Hyukjae breathed faster and more desperate, he almost choked on his saliva. Donghae peppered wet kisses along Hyukjae’s shoulders.

“Cum with me, baby. Cum.”

Hyukjae screamed Donghae’s name as he came, white semen spilled on his stomach as Donghae gave one final thrust and came inside Hyukjae. Hyukjae felt his head hitting the soft bed as he basked in the euphoria. His breath was quick and short and he winced when Donghae pulled himself out, taking off the condom and untangling his belt from Hyukjae’s wrists.

“Are you okay?”

Hyukjae knew the restraint would leave a mark so he didn’t bother. He beckoned Donghae to come closer and finally he could touch the man. Hyukjae held Donghae’s biceps and moved his hands to hug Donghae’s neck.

“Did you mean it? Do you love me back?” Hyukjae whispered. He needed to know if Donghae’s feeling was genuine or if it was the sex talking.

“Yes, silly. But promise me to never put yourself in danger again.” Donghae left a peck on Hyukjae’s cheek and snuggled into the warm body.

“I love you.” Hyukjae said again. Donghae smiled against Hyukjae’s neck, knowing well that he too broke the rule he set himself.

“I know. And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope i can get at least a bingo by the end of 2021. comments are appreciated!


End file.
